Pieces
by IaMcHrIsSi
Summary: 15 years ago, Sam, Quinn and G left, disappeared without a trace. Now the three come back. Will their daughter, who was adopted by Kensi and Deeks, be able to forgive them and why did they disappear in fírst case?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This plot bunny has been jumping around in my head ever since we first saw Sam's daughter and got more and more active since we learned that Quinn was an agent as well. So just give it a try, I don't know what to think of it myself.**

_15 years ago_

„_They're gone."_

_This words broke little Jessica Hanna's world into pieces. Her parents were gone. Just... gone. Not here anymore. They had left without a message, without reasons. Also gone was Uncle G, her dad's best friend and her favorite uncle. Okay, her only uncle, but she couldn't imagine another man to be a that good uncle as Uncle G was._

_And now, they were gone. Her mother, her father, her uncle._

_She didn't know what to do, where to go. Her parents had no family, her godfather had died years ago, and her 'second godfather' had been Uncle G. She was alone. Alone in this big world._

_After she had realized they were gone she had waited. And waited. And then, the police had come. The officers asked her where her parents were, but she didn't know. After that, she had fled to her room, where she sat now, clinging to Teddy._

_She didn't notice the pretty brunette woman and the blond man before they were right in front of her. The woman leant down to her and spoke softly:_

„_Hello Jessica. We... we're sure your parents will come back soon. We are working on finding out where they are and what exactly happened. We will find them."_

_The woman had a nice voice. And two different eyes. Jessica had not really listened, but those eyes intrigued her._

_The man smiled._

„_You noticed the eyes, didn't you? It's facinating, isn't it?" Jessica liked the man. He had a nice and open smile and she had the feeling she could trust him._

„_I heard you have nowhere to go. Would you like to stay with us till we found your parents?" He asked her._

_Jessica looked around. She had nobody. Only the little bear her grandmother gave her before she died._

„_Yes."_

_She held out her hands and both the man and the woman took one._

„_By the way, I'm Marty and this is Kensi."_

* * *

Present time

The wave came and it was perfect. Cassie stood on her board and just followed the sea.

She loved surfing. It was the only way she could get her head clear and just think of nothing. Only the sea around her and the board under her feet.

Later, she lay at the beach, waiting for her dad to arrive. Not Sam Hanna, no, she didn't consider him her dad anymore since he had left without a word fifteen years ago. No, her dad was Marty Deeks. He had come up with the nickname Cassie and she loved it. Jessica Hanna was as gone as her parents were. Instead there was Cassie Deeks, adopted daughter of Marty and Kensi Deeks (even though her mom had kept her last name and became annoyed when she was addressed with Agent Deeks), law student, passionated surfer, and devoted big sister to Kayla, Ben, Zoe and Alexandra Deeks. She smiled at the thought of her siblings. Kayla was the oldest one. People often reffered to her as 'mini-Kensi', because well, she was like a copy of her mother. The same brown hair, the same no-nonsense-attitude, even the same eyes. Kayla was nearly fifteen now and wanted to become a cop just like her father. Even after all these years as liason Hetty had not managed to get him to join NCIS completly. Ben and Zoe, the twelve-year-old twins, where quite the opposite. They were blond, had their fathers blue eyes and where always up to play pranks on everybody. Alexandra, with seven the youngest one, was the families genius. She looked like a perfect mixture of her parents, brown hair and blue eyes, but no-one could explain where she got her brains from. She loved reading, chess and had already skipped a class, planning was thas she skipped the next one soon. Cassie loved them all.

Finally, she saw her father arriving. He had no surfboard with him what made her suspicious.

„Hey, C." He said. Another nickname he had come up with. Her mom had laughed 'You nicknamed her nickname?', but Cassie loved it all the way. Nicknames were here dad's way to show he love somebody and that he cared.

„Hey dad. What is it? So much work?" Of course she knew what he worked. And the look he had now he normally only wore after an expecially hard case.

„Yes, well, no. But..." He siged. She knew this couldn't be good. She just knew.

„You'd know if I'd lie, definitifly picked that up from Kens, so I will tell you the truth. We think we found your parents."

**AN: Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think, and please tell me even if you think it's shitty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all! I didn't expect such an overwhelming response! I hope you like this as much as you liked the first chapter =)**

„_We think we found your parents."_

Cassie felt like in trance. Her parents. No, her parents were Marty and Kensi Deeks. They had found this traitors. After all those years.

She didn't know how exactly it happened, but somehow she sat on the beach, leaning into her dad. Her real dad. Marty. She didn't cry, no, but she was shocked. He just hold her, said nothing, because he knew right now there was nothing he could say.

After a few minutes, the white fog in her brain disappeared and she could start thinking again.

„Where? Where are they?"

„On an airport. Security camera filmed them as they were boarding a plane. They look different, but it's definitifly them."

„All of them?"

„Yeah. All three." Cassie didn't know if she should be happy about that. Of course, that meant they were all still alive, but on the other hand... they had been together the whole time. The whole time they had stayed together, at least most probably. And she? They had left her. They had left her with nothing, left her to go to forstercare. She had seen her parents testament, there was nothing that indicated they took care of her. No: If something happens to us, we want Jessica to be raised by...

Nothing.

She once again realized how lucky she had been. She had found a new family, a better family. She knew neither her dad nor her mom nor her grandmother Julia would ever leave her. She snuggled deeper into her dads side and asked:

„Do we know where they are heading?"

He took a deep breath, and answered: „Flight goes to LA. They should be here tomorrow 9 am. We're going to be there, get them and ask where the hell they've been. Do you want to..."

„No. No, they left me. I don't care about them." It was not really a lie. While she loved her new, no that felt wrong to think, her parents with all her heart, she hated her old parents with nearly the same strength. Her parents had tried to take away that hatred, but she knew they weren't exactly happy with those traitors either so it hadn't been that convincing. Just right now she could see the anger in her dads face, not towards her, but towards these traitors. He was angry because she was hurt.

„Okay. At least tomorrow is sunday, so now school. I think it would be best if you and the little ones go to Julia. I don't want you to be alone when... when they are here. You can help her bake. We need at least one woman named Deeks who can cook."

Cassie chuckled. That was one of the things she loved about her dad: He could always make her laugh. Even after her first boyfriend left her and she cried through the whole night, he had managed to at least make her smile again (The next morning he and her mom had payed the poor guy a visit and he never got near her again. She didn't find out the reason till half a year later her best friend heard rumors. She had pretended to be angry at them shortly, but she wasn't really and they knew. They had just protected her.). Right now, she chuckled because she and anything related to a kitchen was hopeless. Just like her mom, she had zero talent in this field. It was a running gag in their family.

„Where's mom?" she asked.

„She's picking up Lexie from the bookclub. I still can't believe our little Lexie goes to the bookclub."

Cassie smiled. „Well, you enjoy reading, too."

„So do you, but a bookclub? With seven?"

„She's a genious. Probably that's only the beginning."

„That's what makes it so scary."

Cassie laughed. It was so good to be with her dad.

„Kayla's still at the cinema?"

„Yeah. Movie ends at three pm."

„Don't even think of picking her up. It's a date."

„Exactly the reason I should be picking her up!" They had had this discussion before. Kayla was out with her first boyfriend, a really nice and absolutely shy guy. Cassie liked him, but her dad was not so sure. She could understand him, as a dad it was basically his job-description not to like him.

„Ty's a nice guy. He's gonna bring her home in time, just like always."

„I still don't like it."

Cassie smiled. It was good that after such a message, there was such a normal conversation.

**AN: That's it for today. I wanted to show a bit domesticallyness between Cassie and Deeks. In my mind she's a daddy's girl. Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: After all, I finally got to write again =)**

After coming home from the beach, Cassie showered and then met up with the twins and her dad. They decided to suprise Lexi and their mom and put on the christmas-lights, but when the two arrived it was a big chaos all over the place. Thankfully Kensi wasn't the type of mother who always needed anything hyper-organized, in fact Marty often reminded her how her appartement looked like when she was still single, much to the amusement of the kids. Even though she was nearly twenty now, Cassie still counted herself as 'one of the kids'. She also still lived at home. She was on law school now, yes, but on a law school in LA and an own appartement would just be way too expensive for her. And, really, why move out when she already had a home? She didn't think she would be comfortable in an empty house. A home meant people who made it one.

* * *

Later that night, the smaller ones had already gone to bed (Kayla had only been ten minutes late, and for that the traffic had been to blame. Ty had apologized politely and asked her out for dinner for the next saturday, in front of her dad. Marty had glared at him, but said nothing) Cassie, Kensi and Marty sat in the livingroom. They were in an comfortable silence, reading and enjoying some tea (Something Cassie had convinced them to do. She loved tea and she also knew her dad was very carefull with alcohol, she had heard the story about his father, so she persuaded them to instead drink tea in the evenings), when Cassie looked up and asked the question that had ghosted around in her head the whole day.

„What... What do you think they want here?" She didn't need to say who 'they' were. It was obvious.

Her parents shared a short glance. Cassie smirked. The two of them could bicker for hours about the most unimportant things, but they also could put a whole conversation in such a look.

„We don't know. We checked everything that goes down here, but there's nothing that might be connected to them. We're completely in the dark here." Her mom answered.

„Will you arrest them?"

„To be true, that's exactly what I want to do." Her dad replied. „But it's not that easy. You're studying law, you know that. We technically have no reasons to take them into custody."

„But you don't always have proves when you take in suspects for the NCIS." Cassie tried.

„Yeah, but that's officially not arresting. And no worries, we are allowed to take them to the boat-house for two hours, actually Hetty and Vance asked us to do that. If you want to come..."

„No. I'm staying with grannie and the little ones." Cassie said sternly.

„Don't let Kayla hear you calling her little one." Marty smiled.

Cassie smiled, too. Her mom just smirked.

„Serious, guys. You joke about everything, don't you."

Simultanly, Cassie and her dad answered:

„And that's why you love us!"

* * *

After they got to bed, Kensi and Marty lay awake.

„I have a bad feeling about this." Marty admitted.

„Me too, but what shall we do? Like you said, technically they did nothing wrong." Kensi replied.

„They left Cassie."

„Yes, and that was about the worst thing they could do, but you know what I want to say." Kensi said.

„At least they can't demand to see her. Well, they can try, but Cassie's 19. When she doesn't want to meet them, nobody can force her to do it."

„I don't know what to do when I see them, Marty. I think I will yell at them."

„I'd actually love to kick their asses. What do they think, coming here after all those years? Do they think everything's going to be okay and Cassie or we will behave like nothing happened?"

„I don't know. But if you kick their asses, count me in. After what they did to Cassie they deserve it."

**AN: For all those who wanted a bit Kensi/Deeks. I figured she would call him Marty, considering their married for 15 years. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I was visiting my family and didn't have time =/**

* * *

The next morning felt strange. Kensi and Marty did they best to act normal, but their children weren't stupid. They knew something was up and they also knew that Cassie knew what it was, because Cassie was unfocused and seemingly deep in thoughts the whole morning.

Soon it was time for Kensi and Marty to leave for the airport. They gave the kids to Julia and said their goodbyes. While the four younger ones ran into the garden, Cassie and Julia stayed behind.

„How do you feel?" Julia asked knowingly. Of course she knew what was up.

„I don't know, grandma. I'm angry, I guess. But somehow I don't really care what happens to them or why they are here. You guys are my family, and they... they should just go back to were they came from, you know. I don't feel related to them. They are the idiots who left me, but not more."

„You don't sound so angry."

„I was. I was so angry. At first, I was scared when they left. Then I grew angry. And now... I find I don't really care. They are not my family, you are. You, mom, dad, Kayla, Ben, Zoe and Alexandra. The … others don't belong here. They are intruders. They should go back where they came from."

„You know that they maybe come to talk to you."

„For that, they are to late. Fifteen years to late."

* * *

Kensi and Marty stood in the crowd that awaited the passengers from the flight. They had thought of going inside as long as all passengers were in, but decided against that. When Sam, Quinn and Callen saw them standing here, they'd know they were surrounded and they'd hopefully try nothing. No need for a big scene.

Finally, they saw them. They looked different, but it was clearly them. Quinn had longer hair, G had an ugly scar on his head and Sam seemed... smaller. There was no other way to describe it. As if the last years had been really hard.

G was unsuprisingly the first one to spot them. His eyes scanned the crowd, just like they always did when he knew he was looked at. At first, he looked over them, but then his gaze returned to them. They saw him signing Sam and Quinn to look up and trying to find the other agents he knew were there (Hetty had pulled a few strings and positioned at least two agents at each way out). Then they walked straight towards Marty and Kensi.

G was the first to talk.

„It's been a while."

„Quite a while, yes." Marty answered.

„Fifteen years." Kensi said.

„Nice welcome." Sam commented.

„What did you expect?" Kensi asked.

„Well, I certainly didn't expect to be treated like a public enemy." Quinn put in.

„You disappered for fifteen years. Of course your not exactly welcomed with open arms and flowers." Marty said.

„I guess we'll have to come with you." G asked.

„I would if I were you. I don't want to have to shoot you." Marty stated.

„Well then" G said sarcastically, but followed them.

The boathouse hadn't changed and Kensi knew Sam and G realized how much this was like old times. Just this time they were sitting on the other side of the desk.

Suddenly the door opened and Hetty appeared.

„So, our three dead agents decided to come back. I hope you have a really good explanation."

* * *

**So, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay! School was crazy =(**

* * *

„_So, our three dead agents decided to come back. I hope you have a really good explanation."_

* * *

Kensi and Marty sat down in the other room, watching the conversation over the TV. They held each others hands.

Kensi tried to sort out how she felt. Angry, yes, definitely. Nervous. Happy to know they were alive, even after what they did. And... sad? Yes, she felt sad. She just didn't know why.

* * *

In the other room, Hetty sat on her chair, opposite to the three former agents. There was this old rule, a Gibbs rule actually, to never question suspects together, but with this three it was different. She was sure they had known they'd be arrested, and they surely talked about what they would say. There was no sense in splitting them up. No, it was more interesting to watch the dynamics within this group.

„First, I want to see my daughter." Sam insisted.

* * *

Kensi and Marty flinched. They had known this would come, they had known from the moment they found out that Sam, Quinn and Callen would come to LA, but they hadn't expected it so soon. At least it was Hetty he had asked, not them. Kensi didn't know how she would have reacted, but she knew Marty was _very_ angry. And Sam may be a SEAL, but an angry Marty Deeks was not to joke with, either.

* * *

„She's safe." Hetty stated.

„I want to see her. Bring her here."

„But she doesn't want to see you, Mr. Hanna. I can assure you she is safe, but she is 19 years old and therefore can decide herself if she wants to see you or not. She expressed the wish not to talk to you, so that's what is happening."

There was a crack in the façade. Only for a second, but Hetty saw it. In Sam's eyes, there was an incredible amount of pain and sadness. The next moment it was gone, replaced by a cold she didn't know from her former agent.

„Is she happy?" That was Quinn. She sounded... quiet. Afraid of the answer, maybe.

„She was adopted, by a very good family, and yes, she is happy."

„What is she doing? Does she go to college? Does she have a boyfriend?" It was like something broke inside of Quinn. She fired the question in such a fast order it was impossible to answer.

Hetty sighed.

„She doesn't want to talk to you. I don't think she wants me to tell you all those things you asked for. But know, I think you three still owe me an explanation."

„We never planned to be gone this long." Quinn mumbled.

„You remeber the Calisto-case?" Callen asked. It was the first time he had spoken since they came back from the airport.

„Of course." It had been an undercover-operation, Sam and Quinn together, before they were a couple. They had had Callen as a back-up, while they themselves played a married couple who wanted to buy some weapons for another crime lord. They had brought him to prison and Hetty had never thought of it again.

„Fifteen years ago an old CIA-contact called me to warn me because he broke out."

„He broke out? That can't be true, I never heard anything!" This hit Hetty completely unexpected.

„Got some help from the CIA. They made some kind of deal with him, his freedom for information. And they knew they wouldn't get through with it if they made it official, so it was completely covered. The agent who called me risked his job and everything, that's why we couldn't pull anyone else in."

Here, Sam went on.

„We searched and very soon found him. He didn't bother hiding, everybody thought he was in jail. We just wanted to see what he was up to, nothing else. We took our cover personas back. But somehow, he found out about us. We barely made it out alive."

Callen spoke again:

„From that day on, he hunted us. We had to hide and well, we couldn't exactly come here and lead him to Jessica, could we? He never knew our real names, only the ones we used were wrong."

„So why come back now?" Hetty asked, even though the answer already dawned her.

„We made a mistake. He knows who we are. It's only a matter of time till he finds Jessica. We have to keep her safe."

* * *

**AN: As always, I hope you liked it. Reviews make me smile, I think you should write one =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm so sorry for the delay. I hope you don't hate me for it =/**

* * *

„_We made a mistake. He knows who we are. It's only a matter of time till he finds Jessica. We have to keep her safe."_

* * *

There was silence after this words. Neither Kensi nor Marty were able to say anything.

And then, everything happened at once. Marty jumped to his feet, grabbing his keys and attempted to race home. Kensi picked her phone up and started making calls. Hetty, in the interrogation room, started speaking.

„Where is he now?" She asked, trying to sound calmer than she actually was.

„Last time we saw him he was in Monte Carlo. But that was three days ago. He could be everywhere." Callen answered.

„So he could already be here." Hetty stated.

Hearing this words did it for Marty and Kensi. They ran outside, got in the car and drove off. Kensi called Cassie and felt a wave of relief when her daughter picked up after the first ring.

„Hey Mom, what's it?" Cassie asked.

„Trouble. I need you to take your grandmother and your siblings to the safe-room. Wait there for us. We're on our way home."

Cassie didn't ask questions. She knew where the safe-room was, and she also knew that when her mother told her to go in there things were bad. It had happened before, but only once. Kensi and Marty had gone undercover against a group of terrorists and their cover had been blown. The bad guys hadn't come to their home, but still it had been the scariest hours in Cassie's life.

„Okay, mom, I'll do it. I love you and Dad." She said.

„We love you too. Tell your siblings we love them. We'll be home soon."

Quinn looked at Hetty with unmasked fear in her eyes.

„We need to see her now. Or at least bring her somewhere safe. Like you said, Callisto could be here already. He could be targeting her in this moment. We need to take her somewhere safe."

„Agent Blye and Detective Deeks are already on it." Hetty said.

„How do you know that?" Quinn asked.

„They were sitting out there" Hetty pointed at the door, „They will take care of Jessica. And, by the way, I think it's unlikely that he is targeting her right now."

„Why?"

„He has to find her first." Hetty said with a slight smirk.

„Shouldn't be that difficult. There aren't so many Jessica Hanna's in LA." Sam said darkly.

The smirk on Hetty's face grew bigger.

„What makes you think she still goes by Jessica Hanna?" She asked the three ex-agents.

„She doesn't?" Quinn asked, clearly suprised.

„She is quite angry at you, you know."

* * *

Kensi and Marty finally arrived at home. They ran inside, guns drawn, and searched every room first, before, relieved that they found the house empty, they knock at the hidden door of the safe room.

They smiled in the small camera they only knew was there because they had put it there themselves, and the door opened, revealing Julia, Cassie, Kayla, Ben, Zoe and Lexie, scared, but alive and unharmed.

They hugged them happily before sitting down in the kitchen.

Ben, Zoe and Lexie were just plain confused, they didn't know what was going on and it scared them. Kayla had gotten the basic idea and clung to her mother. Cassie and Julia, who both knew the full story, looked at Kensi and Marty worriedly. The two partners exchanged a glance and then began talking to the younger ones.

„Sorry for scaring you. The problem is that there is a bad guy and we feared he was going to attack you." Marty began.

„He is still out there, so you all will be going to with Uncle Ray, okay? He should be here soon."

Lexie, Ben and Zoe just nodded, while Kayla looked at her parents warily. Then, she also nodded.

„Is it okay for you too?" Marty asked his oldest daughter and his mother-in-law.

„What about you?" Cassie asked instead of an answer.

„We will do what we always do: Catch the bad guy." Kensi said.

* * *

**AN: I know, it's kind of short and not much happens. I hope you still like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: First of all I'm really sorry this took so long. Life happened and yeah... I'm sorry.**

**Second, I only just realized that Sam's wife's real name is Michelle and not Quinn, but decided not to change it for this story.**

* * *

"When she's not going by Jessica Hanna, what's her name then?" Sam asked confused.

"She should tell you that herself, I think. If she chooses to talk to you, that is." Hetty said.

"She's our daughter! You can't just keep her from us!" Quinn yelled. Hetty looked at her in a mixture of pity and disgust.

"May I remind you that you left her alone? Also, she was adopted, as I told you before. Therefore, she legally isn't your daughter anymore. And even if she was, she is 19 years old. It's her own decision."

"We didn't want to! It just... there wasn't another possibility!" Quinn was at the edge of tears now. Same put an arm around her and tried to calm her while Callen just looked at Hetty.

"So we're just gonna sit here and do nothing? We need to stop Callisto, the faster the better! And we need to bring Jessica to safety."

"Like I told you, Agent Blye and Detective Deeks already took care of that. And about you three: You're all suspended and under investigation. Officially, none of you will leave this room until the CIA gets here."

"And inofficially?" Sam asked.

"You know this house too well to not escape the moment I leave. That would produce too much paperwork I really don't want to have to deal with, so you three will accompany me when I go to the headquarters. You can help searching." Hetty smirked.

* * *

"Hey, heard you need my help." Ray said after he kissed Kensi on the cheek and got hugged by all the kids as greeting.

"Yeah. Take the kids and Julia and bring them somewhere safe. Some safehouse, but it has to be good. Really good." Deeks said with a serious tone he only used when things looked really dark. Ray also noticed the hard look in his friends eyes. There was something bad going on.

"You really pissed of somebody important, didn't you?" He asked.

"It wasn't us. But he wants Cassie." Kensi answered. Ray took a moment to process the information. So this was about Cassie's biological parents. Then he smirked.

"Kick his ass for me, will ya?" He joked.

"Definitively." Deeks said with a hint of a smile.

* * *

The bullpen seemed so empty when Sam, Quinn and Callen entered it. The four desks still stood there. For a moment, Callen wondered how a room could look so familiar and so alienate in the same moment. He could pick out Kensi's desk easily. It was a mess of papers, food and other things. Deeks desk was also easy. It was neat and organized, a few photos were in the line of sight. Curiously, Callen walked over and inspected the photos.

He smiled. The pictures showed a happy family. Kensi and Deeks holding hands was new but somehow suspected. He always knew the two of them shared a special bond. There also were kids. Three girls and a boy. _Poor guy, _he thought._ Alone in a house full of girls._ The boy looked like a copy of Deeks. Then Callen noticed the fourth girl. She was black and... _oh, shit._ It was Jessica. She looked happy, embracing the youngest girl, Deeks arm around her shoulder and seemed so comfortable with all of them that Callen was sure he found her adoptive family. He looked over to Sam and Quinn. They stood by the other desk, which looked like they were used by temps. He wanted to call them, wanted to tell them what he found, but then he suddenly a whistle. A whistle that was so familiar it nearly hurt. He looked up to find Eric standing there like so many times before.

"Guys, I found something."

* * *

**AN: Sorry it's so short, but I don't have much time and really want to post something. I'll try to update soon. I hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sam, Quinn and Callen went into the OPS. Hetty waited for them, together with Nell and Eric. A grainy picture of Callisto could be seen on the big screen.

"He arrived ten minutes ago at the airport. It was a flight from New York. He was picked up immediately by a blue van. I followed them through the traffic camera till I lost them two minutes ago in downtown."

"Does Jessica live there?" Quinn asked concerned.

"Jessica is on her way out of the city while we speak. Therefore it is not important where she lives." Hetty said.

"Do you know who in the CIA made that deal with Callisto? It could be useful." Nell asked.

Callen flashed back to the day he had learned Callisto had broken free.

* * *

_It was a quiet Thursday morning. Jessica was in school and Hetty had given Callen, Sam and Quinn a day off. They decided to do something together: To go walking outside of LA. It was sunny, but relatively fresh day so it wasn't too hot._

"_You walk like an old man, Sam!" Callen teased._

"_Well, who chased that suspect through half downtown yesterday?" Sam asked smirking._

"_Oh, I still don't understand why you didn't just got in the car with me. It was so much easier that way." Callen threw back._

"_Could you two stop talking about work for two minutes and just appreciate the fact that you have a free day?" Quinn asked._

"_Everything for you,darling." Sam teased and Quinn smiled._

_Suddenly, Callen's phone rang. He looked at it and frowned at the caller ID._

"_Hello?" He asked._

"_I hope you realize that this call could get me fired, G."_

"_Frank. It's been quite a while."_

"_I don't have time for this shit, G. Remember Callisto?"_

"_Of course. I brought him into jail. Why?"_

"_Because he broke out of prison three days ago."_

"_What? Why haven't we heard about that until now?"_

"_Because the agency made a deal with him."_

"_They broke him out?"_

"_Yeah. Inofficially, if you understand what I mean. You know those guys in management. Like I said, I risk my job here. Just thought you should know."_

"_Thank you." Callen said and hung up. He stared at the phone for a few minutes before turning to Sam and Quinn._

"_We have a problem."_

* * *

"No, I don't know. Somebody pretty high in the food chain." Callen answered.

"What do we have?" Deeks asked. Callen hadn't heard the detective walk in, but there he was, standing next to Kensi and looking at the picture of Callisto.

"He arrived ten minutes ago. Lost him seven minutes after. He was headed downtown. No idea where he is now." Eric informed him.

"Deeks. Where is my daughter?" Sam asked, towering over the blond police officer.

"Somewhere safe." Deeks answered with an anger in his eyes that Callen didn't know from him. But then again, he had seen the picture. He was pretty sure that Deeks considered Jessica his daughter. And that meant that this encounter wouldn't end well if he didn't intervene now.

"Okay. I trust Deeks when he says she is safe, Sam. Let's get back to work."

Callen didn't miss the way Kensi's eyes nearly burned holes in his back. Yeah, this would be interesting.

* * *

**AN: Sorry this is so short, but I don't have much time. I hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: First of, a big thank you for Densireader for getting me back to writing this. Sometimes I just need somebody to kick me in the butt and tell me to do it =)**

**Second, thanks for all the nice reviews!**

* * *

Eric saw Sam towering over Deeks and just wished to be anywhere but here. A long time ago, Sam and Deeks had gotten along really well, but now... now it looked like there would be a big fat explosion and when that happened Eric wanted to be far far away from it.

He shared a concerned look with Nell who looked like she was about to intervene when Callen stood between the two men. He looked concerned as well. Maybe he had figured it out.

Kensi send her death glare towards Callen, who noticed but said nothing. The tension in the room was so thick that Eric felt as if there was no air left to breath.

"So, what exactly is this guy for a type? I mean, is he aggressive, does he plan things carefully, does he have friends here?" Nell asked to break the tense silence.

Eric saw Callen shoot her a thankful look.

"Ah... he is pretty aggressive, but not a guy who just runs and tries to kill everybody but more a manipulator. He plans things pretty well. As far as my knowledge goes, he has friends everywhere, including here."

"Would be to easy otherwise, wouldn't it?" Nell asked with a careful smile.

"Yeah." Callen replied. He looked over to Sam and Deeks again and Eric followed his glance. The two men stood on the other side of the room, careful not to look at each other, and even though the looked well composed, Eric knew both of them long and good enough to see the anger boiling under the surface. The explosion seemed inevitable, but sharing a quick glance with Nell Eric decided that he'd do everything to delay it at least until they caught Callisto. And Eric himself was out of the city. Or at least far enough away.

* * *

Sam was fuming. First he made a mistake that made Callisto find out his name, then he got himself arrested before he was able to do anything (okay, he'd kind of known that would happen when he decided to go to LA again, but still), then he wasn't allowed to see _his daughter_ and now Deeks didn't want to tell him where she was.

Deep down he knew that nothing of this was Deeks fault, but the detective had been there and he was somebody he could blame. What had surprised him was the anger he had found in Deeks eyes. He didn't know why the younger man was so angry at him, but honestly, right now he didn't care. He would deal with that later.

* * *

Kensi was beyond mad. She was absolutely... she didn't even have words for it. How did Sam dare to just walk in and expect everything would be like before? How did he dare to start demanding things as if he had never been gone? How did he _dare_ to ask for Cassie as if nothing happened, as if he hadn't left her?

Nell and Callen tried to lighten the mood, and then Kensi felt a comforting, calming hand on her back. Marty. Of course. He was just as mad as she was, she could see it, but he was better at controlling his anger. He knew that fighting each other wouldn't bring Callisto into a prison, wouldn't help Cassie. And so she concentrated on working, on doing what she and Marty did, like they told their children, best, and that was to catch the bad guy.

Suddenly, Hetty spoke up. Kensi hadn't seen or heard her walk in, but by now she was used to it. Hetty was their resident ninja, Marty's words, not hers. If there was one person who could wander around without being noticed, it was her boss.

"I called an old associate of mine. I told him that we found a picture of Callisto and asked him what he had to say to it." Of course Hetty knew somebody who could help them.

"What did he say?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, he began stuttering as if he was a little child and this was an important recital. Than he told me that the man who ordered the 'outbreak' for Callisto was a man named John Grover."

"Perfect! Where does he live?" Callen asked.

"Nowhere. He died three years ago in a traffic accident."

"Dammit." Kensi muttered. Every road they hit ended up being a dead end.

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. She took it out and while all the others started to discuss what to do, read the SMS together with Marty.

_Hey Mom and Dad, just wanted to let you know we're safe now. Kayla is a bit pissed because Ray didn't allow her to call her friends, but she gets it's important. Ben and Zoe are running all over the place with Ray, I think they play hide and seek. Lexi, Grannie and me are sitting comfortably together and we're reading. We miss you. I love you, Cassie._

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! I tried to give a bit inside in what the characters think and feel. And I promise to update faster!**


	10. Chapter 10

Marty smiled. As if Cassie had known what was happening. The short SMS was what he needed. A short reminder who he fought for (not that he could ever forget), who was the real enemy (at least for now) and that the world would go on. Ben and Zoe running around and keeping Ray busy... yeah, he could totally imagine that. And Kayla... she probably wanted to text Ty. If Marty was honest with himself, he could admit that Ty was a good guy and would probably not hurt Kayla. Still, he was Kayla's father, and after that idiot (her first boyfriend) had dumped Cassie for another girl (with who the guy actually had had an affair with when he was still dating Cassie) breaking his oldest daughters heart in process, Marty didn't like his girls dating. Not that he could stop it. But still.

He took a deep breath. It was good to know they were safe and happy. It helped him focus. He shared a short look with Kensi, well aware that both Hetty and Callen were watching them. Sam didn't seem to notice, he and Quinn stared at the picture of Callisto with hatred burning in their eyes.

Suddenly, Eric spoke up:

"Guys, guys, guys, I have him! He's driving down a street in downtown... wait, the car stops."

All eyes were glued to the screen. The quality wasn't awesome, but they could clearly see Callisto getting out of the car. The house he was walking to looked nice, it was in an expensive neighborhood and to the outside it seemed as if it belonged to some completely innocent family. When Callisto was walking in that however meant that the owner of that house probably wasn't exactly harmless.

"Okay, let's do this this way: Mr. Callen, Mr. Hanna, Agent Blye and Detective Deeks are going to visit this house. Maybe finally we're lucky and you are able to arrest him. I don't think I have to tell you, especially you two, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, not to get caught by the police. You two have no authorization and I will not be able to get you out of jail before the spies Callisto has there will report to him. Mrs. Hanna, you will stay here with Eric, Nell and me to coordinate this operation. Everything clear?" Hetty said. Everybody nodded. "Well then, hurry!"

* * *

The drive to the house was silent. _Too silent_, Callen thought. He remembered the car drives before, before he, Sam and Quinn had left. The car had always been full of chatter and laughter, sometimes they had played music. It had always been fun. Even when they were driving to a non-pleasant location, Deeks had always made a few jokes and generally played the clown until everybody smiled at least a bit. Callen had never really noticed it, but now he missed it. The tension lay thick in the air, and this silence felt just wrong.

Deeks was driving. Next to him sat Kensi, and in the back row were him and Sam. Another difference from before. Before, it had always been Sam and Callen in front, one of them driving, and the younger agents (actually: the younger agent and the younger detective) in the back.

Other things were different as well. Even though Kensi and Deeks weren't touching, Callen could see that they were different. He briefly wondered if this was because he knew or if it actually was visible. Probably both. If he wouldn't have known he wouldn't have spent so much attention on how the two of them treated each other and then he wouldn't have noticed.

It were subtle things that showed him just how much he had missed. In the Ops, when Deeks had layed his hand on Kensis shoulder, for example. It was strange enough to see that she hadn't shrugged him off, but that wasn't it. Her whole demeanor had changed. She had relaxed.

It had been that moment that had Callen really regretting having left. Not the moment before, when he had found the pictures of their family, no, it had been this moment, in which the thought of Kensi and Deeks being a couple for a long time really set in. He wished he had been there. There to see them grow closer, there to watch them getting married, there to welcome their children into this world. He had always seen Kensi as his little sister, and now she was all grown up and he had missed it.

He looked to Sam next to him. His best friend hadn't noticed anything. He looked through the window, obviously deep in thought. Callen knew that he should tell him what he had found out about Jessica. If she even still carried that name. He remembered her very well, the young, happy girl that loved to laugh and could bring a smile on everybody's face. Now she was 19 years old. He wasn't sure if Sam really understood what that meant. He and Quinn had always lived in the fantasy to one day come home to a Jessica who would welcome them, a Jessica who was still a child and waited for them all the time. Clearly, that wasn't the reality.

Finally, they arrived at the house. Over the com. Eric informed them that the car was still standing in front of the door, and that as far as he knew nobody had left the house. Nell added that the official inhabitants of the house were a banker and his wife, both in their mid-thirties. There was obviously no hint that they were involved in any of Callistos dealings, but then again there had never been a hint that Callisto wasn't sitting in the prison he had been send to.

He saw Kensi and Deeks exchanging a look, then Deeks wordlessly tugged Kensi's shirt so the bulletproof vest under it wasn't visible. Then he looked back to Sam and Callen.

They were finally going to get Callisto now.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, there's much of Callen's thoughts in this chapter. I hope you like it. **

**PS: A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You really made my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So, I'm back! Here comes the next chapter!**

* * *

The time it took them to go from the car to the house seemed to stretch into an eternity.

Sam and G walked side by side, as they had so many times. Kensi and Deeks went to the back. They wanted to strike from to sides at the same time.

Over the com., Sam heard Nell giving them a few information, but it all but the fact that there were twelve people inside according to the heat signature it was foggy and not really important. He wanted to hear his wife, but Quinn was silent. He imagined her: the long dark hair that she had given on to Jessica, the clever eyes that now where no doubt pinned to the screen, the slim figure and the long fingers that were probably tapping on her arm.

Then, G gave the command to strike.

Sam kicked the door open and soon he and G were inside. Kensi gave a short confirmation that Deeks and her were in as well. Sam was tense, his gun trained on every door and window, he spun around quickly and silently. G was beside him, doing the same. Sam didn't need to look at him, he knew that G had a determinate look on his face and wouldn't stop until he either found Callisto or searched the whole house.

Suddenly, there was a man in front of him. Sam saw a gun in his hand and shot. One shot, clean through the head.

"Killed one." He said into his com.

Then there were to shots from somewhere in the house.

"Two down here." Deeks voice came over the com.

"Nine to go." Commented Quinn.

Sam just went on. He had done the math himself, and when suddenly three men came running towards him with their guns raised, he wasn't surprised. Gunshots were loud. Of course they had been heard.

He and G took cover behind a couch and after a short firefight managed to take them all out.

"Were attacked. Took them out. Three down. How about you?" G spoke into his com. quickly.

"Nothing here... wait, we've got visual on Callisto. I repeat: visual on Callisto! He's talking to the owner of the house. Now he's packing his stuff... he wants to leave! Come here immediately!" Kensi told them.

In an instant Sam and G started running. They heard gunshots. Either Kensi and Deeks had opened fire or they were in trouble. There were still six hostiles including the owner of the house and Callisto himself in here.

They barged into the room just in time to see Deeks taking a shot into the shoulder. He stumbled backwards, but kept shooting. Suddenly Callisto stood in front of Sam, and Sam just shot. Callisto fell to the floor and didn't stand up again.

His bodyguards – or more accurately, the one who was still standing – hadn't noticed. He kept shooting at Kensi and Deeks, and managed to hit Kensi in the arm, before G hit him in the head.

The silence was overwhelming. Kensi and Deeks looked at each other, not saying a word, just checking if the other was okay. The wound in Kensi's arm was only a flesh wound and wouldn't cause much trouble, but the Deeks' shoulder looked bad.

"All of them, including Callisto, are down. Send an ambulance and the coroner." Kensi said with absolutely no emotion in her voice, than she moved closer to Deeks and he put his good arm around her waist.

Sam felt like he had been hit in the gut. He hadn't noticed this familiarity between them before, but now it seemed obvious that they were way more like partners. He shot a questioning look to G, but his partner seemed to have known, because he didn't look surprised.

Then he walked over to Callisto. The man had hole in his head, his eyes were glassy and lifeless. In death the man who had been his enemy for so long looked small and weak.

He looked up when he heard the ambulance. He walked outside and tried to adjust to the thought that Callisto was dead, that it was over, that he was free.

* * *

**AN: Is it over? Of course not! Just because Callisto is dead doesn't mean this is the end of trouble...**

**I hope you liked it =)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thank you so much for the nice reviews! You really made me want to write this as quickly as possible!**

* * *

The ride to the hospital was quiet. Kensi and Deeks had been driven there in the ambulance, despite them insisting that they were fine. The medics had just looked at them and told them to get in.

Callen looked at his partner cautiously. Callisto had destroyed Sam's life, so much was clear. He had destroyed Sam's family, his career, he was the reason Sam didn't see Jessica grow up. Callen knew that Sam was thinking about it, too. He couldn't imagine how hard this had to be for Sam.

Technically, Callisto had destroyed Callen's life as well. Only, there hadn't really been a life to destroy. Callen had never had family, nor friends outside work. He had come home to an empty house everyday. He hadn't really had anything to lose.

Sam had had much to lose. His wife, his daughter, his family. Even though he hadn't lost Quinn, he certainly had lost Jessica. Callen knew that he should tell his partner about what he knew about Jessica. He really should. Now that Callisto was dead there was no real reason why Jessica should be away and considering both Kensi and Deeks were shot she would most likely come to the hospital. Sam would see her there.

So he took a deep breath and said:

"There is something you should know."

* * *

The ambulance drove fast, faster than necessary. Marty and Kensi had been shot, but the injuries weren't life threatening, what they tried to tell the medics. They only smiled and said something along the lines 'cops and hospitals'.

Kensi smiled, too. She sat on the stretcher, together with Marty, and had her head on his shoulder. It felt so good to know that Callisto was dead, to know that he wouldn't ever threaten Cassie again.

"Mom will freak when she sees how we two look like." Kensi murmured.

"Cassie too. And Kayla. And Ben and Zoe. And Lexie." Kensi didn't need to look up to him to know he was smiling.

"But you know what? It was worth it. Cassie is safe again. That is the most important thing." He said, kissing her forehead.

Kensi closed her eyes and just enjoyed this moment of peace.

"I love you, Marty." She whispered.

"I love you, too, Kens."

* * *

Callen looked at Sam. The man had not reacted to his statement, so Callen decided to just tell him and be over with it.

"I think you noticed how … close Kensi and Deeks are now."

Still no reaction.

"When we were at the bullpen... I found a picture at Deeks desk. Kensi and Deeks and their family. They have four lovely looking children, three girls and a boy..."

"Why are you telling me this, G?" Sam asked, no emotion in his voice.

"Because Jessica was in that picture, too, Sam. She belongs to their family."

"Are you telling me that … Deeks adopted her?" Sam asked unbelieving.

"He and Kensi. Hetty told you that Jessica was adopted, and she really seemed to like the people who did. It all fits. And you should have seen that picture. She fits in there so naturally."

Sam didn't say anything for a moment, than he asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" It was the question Callen had feared, mostly because he wasn't able to answer it himself.

"I don't know. Maybe because I wasn't sure, and because I knew it would upset you." It was not a satisfying answer, but Sam's thoughts seemed to be elsewhere.

"Why Deeks? I mean... _Deeks._ Really? I just …." He shook his head "Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't Kensi? Nell? Eric? _Hetty?_"

"I don't know, Sam, I really don't know."

* * *

Walking into the hospital was strange for Sam. His daughter and Deeks... just no.

It was not that he didn't trust Deeks... or maybe it was. Deeks, the cop, Deeks with his shaggy blond hair and his joking that never seemed to stop. Somewhere deep down Sam knew he was irrational, that Deeks was a good cop and that there was a reason why Hetty handpicked him for her team, but he just never really saw Deeks as one of them. And now, knowing that Deeks adopted his little Jessica... it felt wrong.

Kensi and Deeks were sitting in a hospital room with two beds and were telling the nurses that no they didn't want to stay. They were really absorbed into that conversation, so Sam wasn't even sure if they noticed them walking in.

Then the door flew open and a someone screamed: "Mom! Dad!"

Sam felt as if there was no air left in the room. _He knew that voice_. She was older, 15 years older, but it was clearly her.

Then he saw her, lying in Deeks arms, while the detective put a soft kiss on her forehead and whispered something.

* * *

**AN: What Sam thinks about Deeks here isn't nice, but in the finale he says something very similar so I just took that. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
